Nanban Trade guide - by Daphelse/Darteris
Nanban trade is the current End game trade system in UWO. Done correctly a LOT of money can be made as well as points and gifts. some are very confused by this but it's pretty easy when you see it as proper supply and Demand with direct trade vs. purchase with money. Everything has a value. First go here and get familiar with the Ivyro Nanban trade chartshttp://uwodbmirror.ivyro.net/eg/main.php?id=85000040 Lets take each item one by one. 1st. is the Back stock. Back stock gives you the info. of what happens for each Type of town status ie. Rescission, War, Boom, etc. for each status you get plus or minus to each type of goods, however there are still types of goods that are favorable for example Tamsui when Drought affects the town Spices, Dyes and Fragrances are more desirable to the town. so this is the first stage of knowing what to trade to your target city. 2nd. Next is looking at the type of items you want to trade so let's take the example of a Drought in Tamsui, and we are going to take Spice trading. Going to the pictures above where we saw Back stock we find spice trading. we see a list of specialty goods: Saffron, Sichuan Pepper, Green Chilies, Cardamom, Chilies and Mace. to the right of those is a value, obviously Saffron at 2164 is the best option to trade. lets take another example Wares in Taiwan, here it is a bit different, Copper is the highest value of 1744, however, Marble at 1112 but it's a Local Specialty so it's value is the same if not more. 3rd. Now there is one more step, so we can decide when to trade this item. for this we go in game and talk to the Nanban Trade Merchant (usually next to a company admin, I'll try to add pictures soon). select your Country, in our example Taiwan then city Tamsui. then in the bottom box select your good in this case lets pick spices as we have an imaginary load of spice. we look at the graph on the right and see a line with a series of dots. unfortunately it doesn't tell you what it means, thankfully many others have figured out what this means, so the thought buy low sell high does apply but in the reverse. Here we want to trade low so if out last dot on our graph is at the bottom this is a perfect time to trade as the Back stock in Tamsui is very low. But if the last dot is all the way at the top switch to an alt or log off for a bit and comeback later to check the market, or select a different item to trade that is more beneficial. 4th. alright you have made it to Tamsui your ready to trade but what do you trade for. Well first go back to Ivyro Nanban and look at market rates for Taiwan, there are a total of 22 items for Taiwan but only certain items are favored in each region. let's use British Isles as the examples the favored items are Taiwan Mijiu, Thai Galangal, Taiwanese Woodcarving and Bronze Hand Cannon. (Note they have nerfed the sell price listed, but did not change the products) so we have established the best items to sell in England, (however make sure your character is of that nation you are getting trade goods for b/c if not it defeats the purpose.) 5th. Finally we go back in game to Nanban Merchant and look for the highest back stock of the Taiwan Mijiu, Thai Galangal, Taiwanese Woodcarving and Bronze Hand Cannon. they fall under the trade goods list ie. Taiwan Miju = Alcohol. once you have identified that, it's time to make the trade. from here you can use a Nanban Purveyor certificates to increase the number 3 times the amount.. Other things that effect the amount you can trade for: Nanban Cargo hold ship skill Skill ranks ie Alcohol trading, dye trading, spice trading etc. One other aspect is the Company trade for Nanban, Be very careful with this, if you trade at the wrong type/times/conditions then you can actually lower the points for the company. *EDIT: So I discovered something interesting about the back-stock, it seems to update every 10 min or so, Each dot on the line shows an update, so you can see it's pattern as of the last 11 updates, making it close to 2 hr trend. This is actually big deal as trip time from Europe to East Asia can take, Depending on your ship and boosts, can take between 30 min. to 2 hours. very helpful in helping you to decide if it is a good time to go or not.* hope this helps you all Talon/ Dart/ Daph Category:Guides Category:Merchant